RD alternative story xxx
by endersaddict
Summary: This is an alternative way the Ronnie and Danielle storyline could have worked out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic I hope you like it, this is how i think the Ronnie and Danielle should have happened. It starts just after Ronnie finds the locket at the wedding reception. Please review! :)x**

Ronnie stared at the locket in disbelief as her world came crashing down around her. Everything her dad had told her about her daughter had been lies and she had believed every word of it just like she did when she was a child. It finally clicked Danielle was her daughter, her Amy! "She...she...she's my daughter" Ronnie stuttered pointing towards the door where she had dragged Danielle out of. "You lied to me...YOU LIED TO ME!" she shouted at her dad as things finally pieced together in her mind. Without a second thought she placed the locket into Roxy's hand and dashed towards the door.

The cold night air whipped against her face as she franticly looked for the distraught teen. She glanced towards the slaters house and noticed the lounge light was on. She dashed to the door and hammered on it until a very drunken Stacey answered. "IS SHE HERE? IS SHE IN THERE?" she screamed pushing her way into the lounge. It was empty. "She was here a minute ago" Stacey slurred "she left, she said you hurt her". Stacey looked round and had noticed Ronnie had gone. "Ronnie" Stacey called darting to the door Ronnie had just ran out of. Grabbing her coat she followed Ronnie trying not to fall over.

Ronnie's head was spinning where would Danielle go she thought to herself. The train station, she would want to go to her father in Telford. Ronnie headed to the train station as fast as she could in high heels she could feel blisters forming on her ankles but all she focused on was getting to Danielle. Once in the station she leaped over the barriers, the security guard called after her but she didn't care she wasn't going to stop for anyone. She spotted Danielle next to the edge of the platform. "DANIELLE!" she cried. Danielle slowly turned to face her mother tears rolling down her cheeks. Her foot slipped. Danielle fell onto the tracks whacking her head on the concrete platform with a sickening thud. Ronnie's cries filled the platform as she darted towards the track. She looked down at Danielle's lifeless body laying on the track.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the last chapter was so short this one is a little bit longer. Glad you are all enjoying it! Please continue reviewing! :)x**

Ronnie jumped down onto the track her ankle made a massive crunch as she landed on it, she had forgotten she had high heels on. She bent down and with all her might lifted Danielle. Some people on the platform had gathered round and as soon as Danielle was high enough and pulled her on to the platform then gave Ronnie a hand back up. Just then Stacey came rushing onto the platform. "The stupid security guard wouldn't let me..." she stopped at the sight of Danielle "What...what happened?" Stacey questioned looking from Ronnie to Danielle. Before anyone had time to answer the sound of sirens met their ears.

Three paramedics entered the station and glanced towards the group which had formed around mother and daughter. The paramedics put an oxygen mask and neck brace onto Danielle and checked for a pulse. Ronnie looked on with tears in her eyes. Her little girl was lying there seriously injured and there was nothing she could do to help her. "I've found a pulse" the paramedic called to the other. Two of the paramedics lifted Danielle onto the stretcher and quickly rushed off to the ambulance. The third paramedic headed to Ronnie and examined her ankle. "It might be broken but we will have to get you to hospital for an x-ray to be sure" the paramedic explained but Ronnie was only half listening. She was more worried about Danielle.

The paramedic and Stacey helped Ronnie to her feet and to the ambulance. Stacey sat in the front with two of the paramedics while Ronnie sat with Danielle and the final paramedic in the back. Danielle lay on the stretcher white as a sheet. "Is she going to be all right sir?" Ronnie asked fear painted in her eyes.

"Call me Tom" he said as he gave a comforting smile "we'll know more once we are at the hospital."

The journey to the hospital seemed to take ages. As soon as they arrived the doors were flung open and doctors and nurses rushed to get Danielle into A&E. Ronnie was placed into a wheelchair and took to a cubicle. "Where's my daughter I want to be near her."

"She's just next door" Tom explained. Ronnie looked to her left and saw Danielle being poked and prodded through a pane of glass. "When can I see her?" Ronnie questioned desperate to be near her baby. "As soon as you are sorted" replied the nurse gesturing towards Ronnie's ankle "we need to take you up for an x-ray."

Her ankle started throbbing as two nurses wheeled her up to x-ray. She watched Danielle as she was pushed past the room she was in. "I won't be long baby, then we can be mother and daughter just like you wanted us to be" Ronnie whispered as she was taken out of sight.

The x-ray department was freezing and seemed to take forever. As the minutes crept by she wondered what was happening to Danielle. "Veronica Mitchell" a man called snapping Ronnie from her thoughts. "Yes" Ronnie replied nervously thinking it was some with information about Danielle.

"we're ready for you now". A nurse wheeled Ronnie to the x-ray room.

Back in the cubicle the doctor examined the x-rays of Ronnie's ankle. "The good news is your ankle is not broken" the doctor said smiling at Ronnie. Ronnie let out a sigh of relief if it had been broken then it would just mean she would have to wait longer to see Danielle. "Can I see my daughter now?" Ronnie asked getting impatient.

"Yes you can" the doctor said smiling "I'll get you a crutch to help you walk as your ankle will still be tender." With that he left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone glad you are all enjoying it. I won't be able to update again until Thursday. Please review again! :)x**

Ronnie hobbled towards Danielle's room her pulse quickening with every footstep. She slowly entered the room her shaking arm barely able to open the door. There were wires running from machines to Danielle's fragile body. Ronnie slowly approached the bed where Danielle was lying. This was the first time they had been alone since the commotion on the landing. A nurse walked into the room making Ronnie jump. "I'm just here to check on how Danielle is doing" she said smiling at Ronnie. "She's in a coma at the moment but she is doing well" the nurse continued while fiddling with machines "you can talk to her if you want, she can hear you." Ronnie wasn't sure what to do she felt awkward with the nurse in the room so she sat in the chair next to Danielle's bed and placed her daughters hand in hers.

About 5 minutes pasted until the nurse left and Ronnie was finally alone with Danielle again. "I told you I'd be back didn't I honey" Ronnie whispered stroking Danielle's hand.

The beeps of the machine were comforting to Ronnie. She watched the machine reading Danielle's pulse rate going up and down. Her body was so tired she wished she could drift off to sleep but her head wouldn't let her. She watched as Danielle lay peacefully.

"I'm so sorry for all the times I've hurt you, I've...I've been a real cow and all you were doing was being nice to me" Ronnie mumbled tears streaming down her face as she remembered all the time she had been nasty to her little girl. " I can remember the first time I felt you kick, it was a horrible Saturday afternoon I could hear the rain on my bedroom window, my cheek was red raw and stinging where my dad had slapped me for speaking to your dad, Joel ,on the phone, I was laying on my bed tears streaming down my face I was scared and felt so alone, then I felt you move and my heart filled with love and joy, I wasn't alone I had you and I thought no-one could ever take you away from me. From then on I spoke to your everyday sometimes your auntie Roxy would come and sit with me and we'd both talk to you, she used to love it when you kicked she thought it was amazing" Ronnie told Danielle remembering back to when she was fourteen.

Stacey slowly walked into the room trying not to startle Ronnie who quickly wiped away her tears. "How's your ankle?" she asked trying to start a conversation. "Fine thanks" Ronnie said without taking her eyes off Danielle. "I'm going to go back to the square to pick up a few things is there anything you want me to bring for you?" She said looking at Ronnie's emotionless expression. "Could you get Roxy to go to my flat and get me a change of clothes please" she replied still refusing to take her eyes off Danielle. "Ok I shouldn't be too long" Stacey replied and left the room.

Ronnie wanted to comfort Danielle but couldn't find the right words so she gave her hand a little squeeze to let her no she was there for her. Ronnie could feel her eyelids getting heavier and before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep.

The birds chirped away outside the window and the sunlight crept in through the blinds waking Ronnie from her very disturbed sleep. "Morning sleepy head" Roxy said from the other side of the room.

"When did you get here" Ronnie asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"About one this morning Charlie brought me and Stacey here" she replied. Stacey was sat in the chair on the other side of the bed fast asleep. One of her hands was placed on her best friend's waist as if she was hugging her. Ronnie felt a pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach. In the whole time Danielle had be at Albert square Stacey was the only one that had made friends with her and welcome her into her home.

The door swung open and hit the wall with a crash. Stacey jumped up waking up instantly. Ronnie, Roxy and Stacey watched as a dark figure entered the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry it's been so long since ive last updated ive been buisy this past week. glad you enjoyed the last chapter and i hope you enjoy this one. please R+R! might update again a little later if not it should be tomorrow. :)x**

"Danielle!" Andy gasped rushing to her bedside "I should have never let you come to London, it changed you Dani, you became angry and guarded not your bright and bubbly self, as soon as your well enough we'll go home and pretend none of this ever happened" he continued kissing his daughters forehead.

"I don't want you anywhere near Danielle" he shouted turning to face Ronnie.

"but.." Ronnie started but she was interrupted by Andy

"this is all your fault if Dani hadn't found you she wouldn't be laying hear in a coma would she" he said his voice slowly breaking.

The words cut through Ronnie like a knife. "she hasn't done anything wrong" Roxy shouted at Andy seeing how distraught her sister was getting "she never knew Danielle was her daughter none of us did our dad told us she had died thirteen years ago"

Stacey shuffled in her seat at these words she had known she could have prevented all of this if she had gone with her gut instinct and told Ronnie.

A nurse entered the room. She had heard the commotion from outside. "could you keep the noise down please or i will have to ask you to leave" the nurse informed them.

"Don't worry these two were just going" he said spitefully pointing towards Ronnie and Roxy.

Ronnie sat outside the room staring at the floor "how had it all come to this?" She asked herself. Roxy came over handing Ronnie a coffee and sandwich. "i don't want it" Ronnie said.

"Come on Ron you haven't eaten since yesterday and you have been sat here for three hours now it almost one o clock!"

Ronnie just ignored her sister she didn't care how long she'd been sat there she wasn't going to leave her baby she had lost her too many times already and didn't think her heart could take it losing her again.

"You know Ronnie saved Danielle" Stacey started looking at Andy "if Ronnie hadn't jumped onto the track then Danielle wouldn't be alive." Although Stacey didn't like Ronnie she felt sorry for her.

Andy just looked at Danielle in silence. He was beaten, he didn't know what to feel he hated Ronnie for causing Danielle so much pain but he was grateful she was there on the platform to save Danielle.

"Dani was always a quiet caring child, had a heart of gold, she always thought of others before herself. She'd go out of her way to please me and Lizzie." Andy spoke softly to Stacey "when Lizzie died she was a rock for me although I knew she was falling apart inside she stayed strong for me." Andy and Stacey sat in silence for about half an hour both thinking.

"I'm just going to get a drink, do you want one?" Andy said suddenly

"no I'm fine thanks" Stacey said giving a weak smile.

"I'll send Ronnie in to say goodbye to Danielle" Andy stated walking towards the door.

"Goodbye?" Stacey questioned puzzled.

"Yes I'm getting Danielle transferred to a Telford hospital so she can be with her family" Andy answered matter of factly and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Ronnie looked up as she heard the door to Danielle's room open. "You can go in now" Andy told Ronnie his voice cold and emotionless. He walked off along the corridor. Ronnie couldn't get up quick enough. She hurried into the room and felt at peace again with her daughter beside her.

"Has Andy told you?" Stacey questioned.

"Told me what?" Ronnie asked worried there was something wrong with Danielle.

"He's getting Danielle transferred to a Telford hospital" she sighed not wanting to be the one to tell Ronnie.

"What...he...he can't I've only just found her I can't lose her again!" Ronnie whispered tears appearing in her eyes "I'll be able to visit her though wont I?" Ronnie wasn't sure why she asked this as she already knew the answer.

"I don't know" Stacey answered quietly.

Ronnie walked over to the bed "please baby if you can hear me please wake up I'm begging you, I don't want your dad to take you back to Telford, you're the only one who can change his mind" Ronnie pleaded running her fingers through Danielle's hair.

Stacey felt awkward so decided to leave. "I'm just popping to get some fresh air, Ronnie will you be alright?" Stacey asked concerned.

"Yer...yer i'll be fine" answered Ronnie pulling herself together she had to be strong for her daughter.

"You might want to go in there" Stacey told Roxy as she passed her "Ronnie might need someone."

Roxy carefully entered the room Ronnie was staring into space her eyes bloodshot. "Ronnie" Roxy said cautiously but in a calm and caring voice she had seen Ronnie act like this before and last time it ended with Roxy in A&E having stitches in her chin.

"First dad, now Andy" Ronnie muttered.

"What?" Roxy questioned unsure of what Ronnie was going on about.

"Andy's going to get her transferred to Telford and take her away from me just like dad did" she wailed breaking down in tears. Roxy crossed the room and pulled Ronnie into a hug Ronnie clung onto her sister like a lost little girl. They sat in silence the only noise was Ronnie's sobs every so often.

The girls fell asleep in the chair, they were both drained. Physically and mentally. Roxy awoke first looking around neither Stacey or Andy were in the room. Her neck was stiff from lying awkwardly. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 5pm she was supposed to be back for Amy at half three! She gently shook Ronnie. She woke with an instant. "What...what's happened" she asked worried Andy had taken Danielle.

"Nothing it's just I've got to go back to the Vic for Amy I'll see you later I shouldn't be too long." Ronnie nodded and watched her sister leave the room.

"You are a very lucky girl Danielle, you've got all these people worried about you" she said taking Danielle's hand in hers. Ronnie looked down at herself and noticed she was still in her bridesmaids dress. There was a bag just across the room containing her clothes she so wanted to get changed but she was too scared to leave her daughter. She noticed Stacey sat outside the door and went out to ask her to come in.

"Please can you sit with Danielle while I go and get change its just I don't want her to be alone" Ronnie asked feeling a bit silly.

"Yer course I will"

"oh please don't let Andy take her" ronnie looked pleadingly into Stacey's eyes.

"I won't I promise"

Ronnie got changed and re did her make up her face looked awful she had mascara and tear stains all down her cheeks and bloodshot eyes. When she was finally happy she left the toilets and walked up the corridor and heard laughter coming from Danielle's room.

She looked through the window and saw Stacey playing with Amy while Roxy was sat watching laughing at her daughter. She walked in and Amy's curious eyes looked towards the door. A smile crept across Ronnie's face. "Hello gorgeous" she beamed.

"I thought I'd bring her in to cheer you up, I thought it would do Danielle good as well" she said glancing towards her niece. Ronnie walked over to the seat next to the bed and Stacey passed Amy too her. "hello Danielle" Ronnie said bouncing Amy up and down on her lap "your cousin has come to see you"

Andy stood at the door looking in on the scene in the room he felt guilty he could see how happy the little group looked he didn't want to tear them apart he sat down and put his head in his hands. Should he take Danielle back to Telford and break them apart or should he leave her here and risk losing her forever?...

**Ooo what should he do? Please review! :)x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews everyone they are really helping me write. sorry i havent updated sooner but i have been revising for my GCSEs. i might update again today but im not promising, please review! :)x**

Ronnie sat cradling Amy in her arms. The infant slept peacefully. She looked down at her niece, she looked just like Danielle had when Ronnie first held her. Her little nose wrinkled up every so often just like Danielle's had done when she was a baby.

Andy entered the room he glanced around not wanting to catch anyone's eyes as he guessed that Stacey had probably told Ronnie about his plans and she would have told Roxy.

Ronnie looked up at Andy "please don't take her Andy" Ronnie said catching Andy's eye

"I'll do whatever I think is right" he said coolly

"Andy I'm begging you please don't take her back to Telford yet, at least let me get to know her." The truth was that if Andy did take Danielle back to Telford she didn't know if she could handle it, knowing that she was so close to holding her baby and then to have her ripped away from her again.

Andy stood in the corner of the room watching Danielle. He didn't know what to do, if Lizzie was here then she would take charge of the situation and make everything perfect.

Amy started to stir in Ronnie's arms. "She's probably hungry" Roxy said taking her daughter off of Ronnie "I'm going to go and get her bottle heated up in the cafe, I shouldn't be long," and she left the room.

An awkward silence formed in the room. Stacey was rapidly trying to think of an excuse to leave as she could feel the tension between Ronnie and Andy and didn't want to be a part of an argument if one started. "I'm...I'm just going... um...out" she said and hastily left.

"Ever since I had Danielle I have dreamed of meeting her, dreamed of her coming to find me," Ronnie said wanting to get Andy talking "I have thought about her every day since I gave her away, I wondered if she was alright, where she lived, what she liked and disliked I often dreamt about meeting her, my dad said it was pathetic but at the time it was those thoughts that kept me going."

"Dani used to think about you as well, me and lizzie gave her the locket when she was 5 we explained that she was a special little girl because she has two mummies and two daddies and that whenever she wanted to she could look in the locket and there was a picture of her other mummy she took the locket looked at it inquizitly and carefully placed it around her neck. After that she never took the locket off wherever she went the locket went to, we often used to walk past her room and hear her speaking to herself so we looked in and she would be sat with the locket in her hand open and she'd be talking to the photo inside," Andy said remembering back "we always knew Danielle dreamt of meeting you and we told her that we would support her whenever she decided the time was right, but she never would come and meet you because she didn't want to hurt me and lizzie, but then when lizzie died something changed she was devastated, a few weeks later she announced she was leaving to go to London she didn't give a reason just said she would visit".

He walked over to the bed and sat in the chair opposite Ronnie, placing his hand onto Danielle's. "Can I have some time with her please" Andy said quietly.

"Yer sure" Ronnie answered "I should go and get something to eat anyway" Ronnie walked out the door and looked back at Danielle she was more beautiful and perfect than she had ever imagined smiling to herself she turned and headed to the cafe as she knew it was right next to the entrance and if Andy did try and leave with Danielle she would see them go and be able to stop them.

"You'll always be my special little angel" Andy kissed Danielle's hand "look after yourself, you know where I am if you need me."

He got up and left. Alone.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three weeks since Andy had left and Ronnie hadn't left the hospital once. She was too scared that if she did leave that Danielle would wake up and think that Ronnie had rejected her again.

Roxy had popped in every other day with Amy. Stacey had been in almost every day and had often slept in the chair next to Danielle's bed. Ronnie had promised Stacey and Roxy that she would call them if there was any change in Danielle's condition while they were away. The doctors had told Ronnie that Danielle was getting stronger every day.

Ronnie held on to Danielle's hand as the warmth seemed to keep her hopes high. She sat staring at the clock on the opposite wall, hands moved so slowly she thought they would stop.

All of a sudden Ronnie felt her hand being squeezed. "Danielle?" Ronnie said looking at Danielle cautiously.

Danielle's eyes started to flicker open but then closed again. Not knowing what to do Ronnie reached over and pressed the button to call the nurse. "Baby?" she questioned praying for Danielle to respond.

The machines around Ronnie started beeping as Danielle started spluttering, fighting against the breathing tubes. "The nurse is coming Dani" ronnie reasured her as she reached over and pressed the button twice more.

A nurse rushed in followed by Danielle's consultant. "Would you mind waiting outside" the nurse spoke softly to Ronnie hurrying over to Danielle.

Ronnie left the room and stood looking through the window. The nurse was slowly removing the breathing tube, Ronnie watched as she saw Danielle's chest rise for the first time without the help of machines.

Ronnie really didn't want to leave her daughter but she knew she had to call Stacey and Roxy. She ran to the entrance of the hospital quickly dialling Roxy's number. She stood impatiently waiting for Roxy to answer why did she always take ages to answer.

"Ronnie" Roxy answered but before she could say any more Ronnie cut across her.

"Roxy you and Stacey need to get to the hospital quick. Its Danielle,"

"what's happened" Roxy asked fearing the worst.

"Is nothing bad just get here as soon as you can" and with that she put the phone down dashing back into the hospital.

Roxy shoved the phone in her pocket and picked up Amy's changing bag. Putting a few things in the bag she went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle. Finally she went into the bedroom, put the bag over her shoulder and carefully picked up her sleeping daughter.

She went downstairs to the Vic passing Peggy on the way. "I've got to go to the hospital Ronnie's called to ask me to come in Ill ring when I know more." Before Peggy had a chance to answer Roxy was out of the door.

She hurried to the Slaters and knocked on the door. Jean came to the door smiling at Amy as she opened the door.

"Jean is Stacey in?" Roxy asked

"Yer she's just upstairs I'll go and get her" and jean disappeared into the hallway. Stacey bolted down the stairs and to the door "we've got to get to the hospital Ronnie rang is Charlie able to take us?" roxy asked wanting to get to the hospital as quick as she could. Jean disappeared again to find Charlie.

"What's happened, what's wrong" stacey asked fearing for her friend

"I don't no Ronnie said it's nothing bad"

"come on girls in the cab" Charlie said emerging from the kitchen.

The cab pulled up outside the hospital "I'm just going to park the car" he said looking at Stacey "I'll bring your bag Roxy when I come in" he added seeing Roxy struggling.

"Thanks" Roxy said before following Stacey into the hospital. Walking down the familiar corridors they finial got to Danielle's ward.

Ronnie was sat staring at the floor. She looked up when she heard footsteps coming towards her. "The nurse is with her at the moment" she said looking at Roxy and Stacey's worried faces "she's breathing on her own now I don't know if she is awake or not though her consultant said he would come to give us some more information on her condition as soon as he could."

Roxy sat down next to Ronnie trying to soothe Amy who had awoken with all the commotion.

The girls had been sat in silence for half a hour waiting when the consultant finally emerged from the room. "Daniiele is out of the coma and doing well shes breathing on her own but shes very tired. She will need all the support she can get. Do you have any questions?" the consultant smiled at the women.

"when can we see her?" Ronnie asked desperste to see Danielle.

"you can go in as soon as you are ready" he replied and walked down the corridor and out of sight. They all got up and headed into the room.

**Please review :)x**


	8. Chapter 8

Danielle was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling still half asleep.

Ronnie and Stacey rushed to her bedside while Roxy hung back by the door a little bit wanting to give the others some space.

"Mum" Danielle murmered. Tears welled up in Ronnie's eyes all she had ever wanted was coming true.

"Yes baby, I'm here I'll never leave you again" she reasured Danielle taking her hand in hers and bringing it up to her cheak. Dannielle felt safe feeling the warmth from ronnie on her hand. Danielle pulled her hand away, she really wanted to forgive ronnie but she couldnt get Ronnie's words out of her head. _"who'd want a daughter like you!"_

Ronnie was slightly taken back by Danielle's sudden movement, but she couldnt blame Danielle, after all in the 7 months she had been in walford all she had done was use her and treat her teribly.

"You gave us all a fright you no" stacey said hastily changing the subject.

"Stace what.. what happened to me all I remember is the wedding then a train station then waking up here" Danielle asked wanting to get everything straight in her head.

"Well you left the wedding and came to mine, you were saying stuff to me but I ran to the bathroom and when I got back you were gone. Ronnie came looking for you and I told her you had gone, we ran to the train station, i cant tell you much eles cos I was drunk and the stupid security guard wouldnt let me passed." Stacey said watching Danielle rubbing her head trying to remember what had happened that fateful night.

"You turned and slipped onto the track whacking your head as you fell" Ronnie continued from where stacey left off " I jumped down and lifted you off the line then the amberlance arrived" Danielle felt her heart warm up with love Ronnie did love her, if she didn't why would she come looking for her and then save her life?

Danielle regretted pulling away from Ronnie as she heard the events of the wedding unfold. She lifted her hand and moved it towards Ronnie gesturing she wanted her to hold it. Ronnie gently took Danielle's hand in hers again knowing this was what Danielle wanted.

Danielle could feel her eyelids getting heavier she tried to fight it, she didn't want to close her eyes in case when she woke up Ronnie want there. She eventually gave in and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Ronnie looked on at her sleeping child. She looked so small, sweet and innocent. "I can't believe she's mine" she whispered not wanting to wake Danielle.

About an hour later there was a small knock on the door, it was Charlie who had been waiting in the corridor outside the room. He placed Amy's bag next to Roxy and walked over to Stacey.

"It was a nightmare trying to park" he said "I'm going to get a drink can I bring you girls anything back like a snack or something?" he asked.

"Charlie you wouldn't mind asking at the cafe to warm Amy's bottle would you?" Roxy asked as a hungry Amy started whinging in her arms.

"Yer of course I will" he replied taking the bottle off Roxy and he headed for the cafe.

Danielle started to wake at the sound of her cousin's cries and Roxy trying to hush her. Danielle rubbed her eyes and slowly lifted herself up to a sitting position. She looked across the room at Amy and a smile spread across her face.

"Do you want to try, you great at calming her down," Roxy asked seeing Danielle's face light up. Danielle nodded so Roxy walked to the bed handing Amy to her. Danielle slowly rocked back and forth singing quietly to Amy. Ronnies heart melted at the scene before her eyes. Just as Roxy had said Amy quickly settled nestled in Danielle's arms. With her auntie, her mum and her best friend smiling at her and her baby cousin in her arms Danielle finally felt safe as if nothing could ever hurt her again.

**Please review :)x**


End file.
